Челси
Челси была жительницей Ятцки Королевства Эльфегорт и соседкой Кларисс. Презирая Нэцума, как и все в деревне, Челси издевалась над девушкой из-за ее белого цвета волос и плохой работы. Позднее она набросилась на девушку, когда увидела что та привлекла внимание сына старосты, Айна. История Юность Она родилась в Ятцки в течении 5 века ЕС, Челси росла, в качестве сельчанки, заведя много друзей среди ее сверстников Эльфов. Подобно всем в деревне, Челси предвзято относилась к проживавшей в деревне Нэцума, Кларисс. Когда она выросла, то стала помогать ее семье работать на полях. Видя неуклюжую работу Кларисс, она часто дразнила ненавистную ей соседку на протяжении многих лет. В какой-то момент она влюбилась в сына старосты деревни, Айна. Неуклюжее приглашение В январе Ес 499, во время работы в полях, Челси увидела, что Кларисс медленно работает, и толкнула девушку, когда проходила мимо нее. Спустя несколько недель, во время работы она разговаривала со своими друзьями, когда Кларисс нерешительно подошла к ним. Глядя на нее с презрением, они слушали, как беловолосая девушка просила ее присоединиться к обеду. Обезумев от ее слов, Челси сразу же ударила ее и ответила, что она не станет никогда есть с Нэцума. Кларисс извинилась и ушла. Любовь и Война Несколько месяцев спустя, Челси увидела новую девушку, Микаэлу, начала помогать с работой и узнала, что та жилу у Кларисс. В течении следующих месяцев, Челси подружилась с прекрасной Эльф. Во время одного летнего рабочего дня, Челси увидела, что Микаэла работает и позвала ее, спросив, не хотела бы та отдохнуть вместе с ней. Девушка согласилась, и они присели позади зданий. Когда Микаэла посетовала на объем ихней работа, Челси отметила, как сильно она помогла им. На высказывание Микаэла, что она должна также сказать это и Кларисс, крестьянка спросила почему, указывая на медленную и неаккуратную работу Кларисс. Челси заметила, что ей нет нужды благодарить Нэцума. Вспомнив, что девушки живут вместе, Челси посетовала на факт, что девушке негде больше остановиться. Услышав, что Микаэла нравятся белые волосы Кларисс, Челси спросила, почему та была дружелюбна с Кларисс. А Микаэла спросила почему та ненавидит Кларисс, Челси ответила, что это из-за того что она Нэцуме, и что каждый в деревне ненавидит ее. Затем она сказала девушке, что она хотела бы быть старостой деревни, чтобы выселить ее отсюда. Однажды она призналась, что один жадный человек был заинтересован в уплате ее земельных налогов, она сокрушалась, что он был отцом Айна. Позднее этим же днем, Челси увидела Айна беседующего с Кларисс и заревновала. Когда Нэцуме вместе с Микаэлой вернулась домой после работы, Челси и ее двое подруг подошли к девушкам прежде, чем те зашли домой, и сказала, что она хотела бы поговорить с беловолосой девушкой. Схватив ее за руку, раздосадованная женщина настаивала, что бы девушка пошла с ней за ее дом, и сказав Микаэле, что это ее не касается. После они повернули ее спиной, Челси отпустила и скрестила свои руки на груди, спрашивая думает ли Кларисс, что она делает. Поясняя, что она видела ее беседующей с Айном, она высказала надежду, что Кларисс ничего не планирует. Когда испуганная девушка заикнулась в ответ, Челси ей что-то сказала. Затем Кларисс сказала, что ей жаль. Челси закричала, что она не желает слушать ее извинения, утверждая что Айн был взволнован, находясь возле нее, тем не менее она все равно осмелилась приблизится к нему. Затем Челси запретила ей быть возле Айна, видя что Кларисс остается спокойной, она разозлилась сильнее. Потребовав, что бы та заговорила, Челси подняла правую руку, чтобы ударить ее, но Микаэла вмешалась. Удивленная, Челси остановилась, в то время как Микаэла стала утверждать, что они не должны драться, это нехорошо, схватив ее поднятую руку и применив немного сил, чтобы опустить ее. Челси ответила, что для Эльфа было хорошо, и только для Нэцума иметь любовный роман непростительно. Микаэла приложила чуть больше усилий и улыбнулась, говоря ей, что это было недоразумение, предполагая, что все можно было обсудить мирно без насилия. После небольшого молчания, Челси сдалась и стала отступать после того, как Микаэла отпустила ее руку. Позвав двух своих подруг, они обошли вокруг дома. Спустя несколько дней, Челси подошла к Кларисс и сказала, что Микаэла лишь потому добра к ней, что ее делает ее выглядеть лучше, говоря что Эльф остается на ее стороне, просто чтобы больше выделить свою собственную красоту. Michaela then added more force to her arm and smiled while telling her that it was perhaps a misunderstanding, suggesting that everything could be talked over peacefully without violence. After a brief silence, Chelsea gave up and began to leave once Michaela released her arm. Calling for her two friends to come along, they went back around the house. A few days later, Chelsea approached Clarith and told her that Michaela only treated her nicely to make her look better, saying the Elphe remained by her side to simply make her own beauty stand out more. Позднее, Челси и другие сельчане услышали, что староста объявил, что его племянник Евгений был отравлен, обвиняя Кларисс в том, что та приготовила отравленное мясо, злясь из-за своих долгов. Жители пошли к Кларисс домой только чтобы найти, что она, Микаэла и Айн уже сбежали. Во время Зеленой Охоты в ЕС 500, Челси и другие были атакованы вторгшейся люцифенской армией. После того как отряд защищающий деревню был разгромлен, Челси и другие женщины были убиты. Later on, Chelsea and the other villagers heard the chief declare that his nephew Eugen's meal was poisoned, blaming Clarith for making the toxic meal out of spite of her debts. Mobbing, the villagers went to Clarith's home only to find that she, Michaela, and Ein had already fled. During the Green Hunting in EC 500, Chelsea and the others were attacked by the invading Lucifenian army. After the Elphegortean military unit stationed at the village was overwhelmed, Chelsea and the other female villagers were slaughtered. Наследие После ее смерти, тело Челси было свалено и посчитано люцифенскими силами, прежде чем продолжила свой путь на север. Вскоре после этого Микаэла и Кларисс обнаружили труп Челси среди горы трупов оставленных в разграбленной деревне, после того как они вернулись в Ятцки. Спустя года, Кларисс рассказала о трудностях с которыми она столкнулась на родине, прежде чем стала монахиней в своей автобиографии. Following her death, Chelsea's corpse was piled and counted by the Lucifenian forces there before the army continued their push north. Shortly after, Michaela and Clarith discovered Chelsea's body among the piles of corpses left in the pillaged village after they returned to Yatski. Years later, Clarith recounted the hardships she faced in her homeland prior to becoming a nun in her autobiography. Личность и черты характера Челси была эгоцентричной молодой женщиной и опасной хулиганкой для своих врагов. Как правило, Челси была дружелюбной с ее товарищами, и даже с вновь прибывшими Эльфами, прибывших к ним. Она обычно ходила с двумя своми близкими подругами, в качестве ее личного отряда. Chelsea was a self-absorbed young woman and a nasty bully to her enemies. Typically, Chelsea had a friendly demeanor with her fellow Elphe villagers, even newly arrived Elphe travelers staying in the area. She commonly kept her two close friends by her side as her personal posse as well. Однако, подобно ее односельчанам, Челси имела глубоко укоренившийся предрассудки против приезжих, особенно это касалось местной девушки Нэцума, Кларисс. Вместе с тем у нее был комплекс превосходства над другими расами, полагая, что это было естесственно для них быть подавлеными и униженными зеленеволосым населением Эльфегорта. Вместе с тем, она считала другие народы "грязными" However, like her fellow villagers, Chelsea had a deep-rooted prejudice against foreigners, especially the local Netsuma girl Clarith. Along with that came a superiority complex over other races, believing it was only natural for them to be put down and reviled by the green-haired populace in Elphegort. Coinciding with this, she considered the foreign races to be "filthy". Как результат, Челси плохо обращалась и смотрела сверху-вниз на беловолосую девушку с презрением. Ее отвращение к Нэцума было усилено медленной и неаккуратной работой Кларисс на полях, что служило для Челси дополнительным оправданием ее жестокости. Также ее раздражали женские заикания и не было проблем с оскорблением женжин с применением физически и эмоционально, чтобы подружиться с ней. Пэтому она была раздражена тем, что даже староста поддерживал Кларисс. As a result, Chelsea treated Clarith poorly and looked down upon the white-haired girl with disdain. Her disgust for the Netsuma was amplified by Clarith's seemingly slow and sloppy field work, which Chelsea cited as added justification for her mistreatment. She became easily annoyed by the woman's stuttering as well and had no issue abusing the woman both physically and emotionally for even trying to befriend her. Therefore, the Elphe peasant was exasperated that the village chief even kept Clarith around. Также Челси была влюблена в сына старосты, Айна. Она защищала его от близости с другими женщинами, в частности Кларисс. Более того, она предложила Айну использовать ее и деревенских предрассудков и поверила, что Кларисс пытается заполучить Айна, что вызвало дополнительное отвращение и зависть. Ее ревность привела к новым ихдевательствам над Кларисс, и Челси запретила той находиться возле ее любимого снова. However, Chelsea had romantic feelings for the chief's son, Ein. As a result, she was rather protective of him getting close to other women, particularly Clarith. Likewise, she assumed Ein shared her and village's prejudice for the girl and immediately believed any interaction between them was Clarith trying to leer at Ein, which earned both her further disgust and her envy. Her jealousy quickly led to further bullying Clarith and Chelsea took initiative to forbid the girl ever go near her beloved again. While cautious of her friendly demeanor regarding the Netsuma, Chelsea had gotten along with Michaela and sympathized with her situation of having to live with Clarith. But, after being physically obstructed by the girl, Chelsea extended her spite towards Michaela as well and had no issue telling Clarith lies to ruin their relationship and further put down the white-haired woman. Chelsea also had an appearance complex, wearing fancy dresses and lots of makeup to doll up her appearance, though wearing her hair rather short and messy. Умения и навыки Как и все житель деревни, Челси была усердной работницей и исправно исполняла свои обязанности. Склонная к насилию, ей все же не хватало навыков чтобы сдерживать и подавлять. Она была умела в манипулировании, особенно в личных отношениях. Однако ей не хватало такта, что делало ее мотивы легко понимаемыми. As a villager of Yatski, Chelsea was a capable field worker and helped out adequately with her peasant duties. While prone to violence, the woman lacked any actual combat skills and was somewhat easy to restrain or overpower. She was also skilled in manipulation to a degree, particularly with personal relationships. She however lacked much tact, making her underlying motives simple for most to recognize. Связь с другими персонажами Ein: увлечение Челси. Челси питала привязанность к человеку, несмотря на то, что тот был сыном старосты. В связи с этим, она приходила в ярость, видя его с другими девушками, в частности, ненавидимую ею соседку соседа,Кларисс. Chelsea's crush. Chelsea harbored affection for the man despite his being the son of the greedy chieftain. Due to this, she would be enraged when seeing him give affection to another girl, particularly her hated neighbor, Clarith. Clarith: соседка Челси. Из-за того что та была Нэцума, Челси презирала Кларисс и жестоко относилась к ней, как и все жители деревни. То что девушке разрешили жить в деревне несмотря на ее расу и разрешили работать в поляхю Видя, что Айн обратил внимание на Кларисс, Челси стала ей завидовать, стараясь сделать ее еще более несчастной. Chelsea's neighbor. As a Netsuma, Chelsea despised Clarith and would treat her cruelly along with the other villagers, resentful of the girl being allowed to live in the village despite her race and fed up with her clumsy work in the fields. Seeing the Netsuma get her beloved Ein's attention, Chelsea became envious of Clarith as well, seeking even more to make her miserable. Michaela: обычная жительница деревни. Найдя ее доброй, красивой и трудолюбивой, поначалу у них были дружелюбные отношения, пока та жила в Ятцки. Несмотря на это она была озадачена ее наставлениями быть более дружелюбной с Кларисс. После того, как Микаэла вмешалась в ее издевательства, Челси стала более злой по отношению к ней и искала способы разрушить ее дружбу с Кларисс. A fellow villager. Finding her kind, beautiful and hard-working, Chelsea initially grew to have an amicable relationship with Michaela over the time she lived in Yatski. Despite this, she was perplexed by her insistence on being friendly to Clarith. After Michaela intervened in her bullying, Chelsea grew spiteful towards her and sought to ensure Clarith didn't enjoy their friendship. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Челси произошло от старого английского и означает "меловая пристань". * The name Chelsea originates in Old English and means "chalk wharf". Любопытно *По иронии судьбы, Челси дискринировавшая Кларисс из-за ее белых волос Нэцума, была убита вместе с другими девушками деревни из-за своих зеленых волос, тогда как Кларисс пережила геноцид. * Ironically, Chelsea discriminated against Clarith as a white-haired Netsuma but ended up slaughtered with the rest of her village for their green hair while Clarith survived the genocide. Галерея Манга= Chelsea_Posse.png|Челси как она появляется в манге The Daughter of Evil ClarithChelseaEin.png|Челси толкает Кларисс Появления *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (first appearance) *Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (mentioned only) *The Daughter of Evil (manga) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Clarith Категория:Michaela Категория:Green War Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Daughter of White Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Elphegort